Rock Your Blues Away
by rogue-scholar07
Summary: The Xmen go to a big outdoor concert to have a good time, but we all know that something will always go wrong, right? R&R COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Marvel, but I would like to someday! **

_Summery: An outdoor band contest has come to Bayville and the X-Men go to have a good time, but certain things keep popping up in their way...Please review!_

**Rock Your Blues Away!**

It was a lovely Sunday afternoon. Or it would be for Logan, if he hadn't got assigned the toughest job: Babysitting.

Now, all the kids were good kids, they just tended to blow stuff up when they didn't get along. And since today was the day of Mud & Music, a big battle of the bands, there were bound to be lots of fires.

Once again, he reviewed the list of who was going. Scott and Jean would help to chapperone; Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt were all in it for the bands; and Bobby, Ray, Jubilee, Jamie, and Tabitha were just happy to tag along. This was also why he was driving a car full of hyper teens to his grave.

"This is going to be so totally awesome!" Kitty squealed. "I can't wait!"

"You've never even heard of half of these bands, Kitty." Ray stated.

"Still, It's going to be fun!" She shouted.

"Stop bouncing!" Bobby shouted. "You're going to tip the car over!"

"I am not going to tip the car over!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?" Logan shouted. Pretty much all of the recruits shut up about then. "Thank you. Now, I hear one more peep out of any of you and I turn this van around! Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Logan." All of them said.

"Good." He replied. "Remember, not a peep!" Maybe this afternoon wasn't so bad after all.

In the other car, Scott and Jean were making eyes at each other while the other four passengers made gagging motions in the back.

"Can you believe those two?" Jubilee whispered.

"Disgusting, ain't it?" Rogue said.

"Very." Kurt said.

"I thought that all the sick stuff would end when they got together?" Jamie asked.

"This is just a side-effect of a disease called love." Rogue said. "It makes otherwise intelligent people act like idiots and the strongest of warriors little babies."

"Eeeww!" Jamie squirmed.

"Rogue!" Jean shouted.

"What?" Rogue said sweetly. "It is true. Do you want me to cloud is innocent mind with lies?"

"Nevermind!" Jean shouted. "Just carry on!"

"You were right!" Tabby snickered. "This is going to be fun!"

When they got to the concert, everyone camped out by the sound booth. Jean had brought a blanket and everyone else grabbed some chairs.

"So, whaddya think about this Mr. Logan?" Jamie asked.

"It's just nice." Logan said. "That's all I have to say about it."

"Oh, don't mind him!" Tabby smiled. "Come on! Let's go check out all the tents with the band's stuff!"

"Right behind you!" Bobby shouted as he, Jamie, and Jubilee followed Tabby over to the places where the bands had all their merchendice set up.

They certainly seem happy." Rogue said.

"Yep." Logan said.

"Oh no!" Kurt groaned.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"Them!" Kurt pointed over to where the Brotherhood, Pyro, and who we can safely assume to be Mystique in disguise, were walking around the grounds.

"How the hell did I get talked into this?" Mystique groaned. The boys were all running amock in various spots. Freddy had found the concessions and gotten Pietro and John sugar high. Pietro was trying to raid the booths and John was trying to score a date off of Wanda, which got Toad riled up and resulted in the fistfight she saw before her. Lance was...doing what he did best. Trying to impress Shadowcat. Wait. If Pryde is here, then that means...

"You!"

Busted. Is now a good time to pretend I'm not here?

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked as he walked up. Apparently not.

"I'm entering the Publisher's Clearing House; What does it look like I'm doing?" I really didn't mean to bite his head off. Someday when you have driven for half an hour with three boys arguing over what goes into Spam, you'll see what I mean. Drat. he looks hurt now. "I'm sorry, but let's just say that this day has not gotten off to a good start."

"That still don't answer the question, Misty." Logan said. Did he just call me Misty? I thought Victor was the only one who did that? Oh, what the hell!

"Babysitting." I told him. He looked as if someone had just slapped him.

"Huh?" He said. Yes, I do love tourmenting the man. He's been trapped around the midget squad for too long; I'm doing him a favor.

"I think the more appropriate question is what _you _are doing here, Logan." Yes, I do know the man's name; I just choose not to use it most of the time. Being on a first- name basis with your former lover's mortal enemy isn't the brightest thing in the world to do on the battle field.

"That's not the point!" He shouts.

"That's what I thought." I said to him.

"Gah, this is embarrassing!" Rogue shouts. Okay, maybe I did go a bit too far, but this is just too much fun to stop now.

"Dear, someday you will figure out why adults do things that don't quite seem to make sense." She glares at me.

All right, so I'm not going to win "Mother of the Year" award. That's an understatement, no matter what my intentions are, the plan usually ends up with her either hurt or crying. She even pushed my statue off of a cliff, while her baby brother was watching! Apparntly she didn't pay that much attention when I explained the concept of murder to her. Never, ever, do something when the witness has any sort of blackmail on you. There, I am done with my mental rant. Scooter boy and Miss Perfect are now waiting for something. I'll just assume they asked me a question.

"Sure." I told them.

"I asked you why you would voulenteer for this?" One eye asked.

"Sorry. I thought you asked me _if _I was voulenteered for this. My mistake." I told him. I don't think that Red was very convinced.

"Logan!" Oh, lovely! The newbies are here! Actually, it's just Jubilee, but they're still annoying. "Did you see the Brotherhood boys running around here?"

"We need to stop them from trashing the place!" Jamie said. Isn't it so funny how naiive they are when they first start off on the team? Honestly, did they not hear the argument between me and the perfect couple? It's walking the thin line between cute and nauseating.

"Actually, this is them behaving, but if you want to try to stop them, go ahead!" The midget squad look at me like I just morphed an extra head. I wonder what they would do if I really did that...

"The woman has a point." Rogue said. "With them, this is good behavior and no, I will not try to stop Blob from raiding the food stands!"

Apparently she pays more attention than I give her credit for.

"Wait," Bobby starts, "how would you know?"

Can I get an eyeroll?

"Well, it's kind of complicated..." Kurt started. I love my son dearly, don't get me wrong, but I pray to God that that boy doesn't have to go on an undercover mission to save the world! He's really bad at the whole spy innuedo thing.

"Does this give you a hint?" I morph my eyes so that they can get a good idea of who they are talking to.

"You're Mystique!" Jubilee exclaims. Odd how they seem to become terrorfied whenever I show up somewhere. The only one who's not backing off is Bam-Bam. Now all I have to do is find Pebbles...

"Yes, dear. Do you really think that leaving those boys here unsupervised here was a good idea?" I ask them. They look at each other as if someone just asked them to come into the principal's office. Hmm. This gives me an idea...

"Listen, can't we just try to get along for one day?" Pryde asked. Count on her or my son to come up with an alternate solution.

"Yeah." Lance says. "If you try to make an effort, so will we."

I thought that Scooter-boy was about to fall to pieces with that statement. "We will." His girlfriend spoke up. Aww, he looks hurt.

"And we can also find some tape so you can put your jaw back in place, Summers." Wanda said.

All of the new kids seemed to find this entertaining, but we did too. 'We' being me, Kurt, and Kitty. The Brotherhood started it, so we won't count them. Still, I felt like someone was going to say something dumb...

"And maybe we can fix your makeup while we're at it!" Bingo! Icecube strikes again! Now, me being a sensible goth who just had a fellow goth viciously verbally assaulted, I did what made sense.

"One more crack like that and you'll be into that van, Drake!" I shouted after I grabbed his shirt collar. Gee, he looks really scared this time, but the others don't seem to like it. Well, except for the BoM. They just look shocked, except for Mystique. She seems to be enjoying it.

"And she won't be alone in it either!" Pyro said as he flicked his lighter. Why does that boy always have a lighter? Why do I bother to ask?

"Yeah, you pick on one of us, you get us all!" Toad sneered.

Let's analyze this rare occurrance. First, note the fact that Toad usually ain't the one starting the fights; he usually just follows along. Second, Toad almost never manages to make a face that doesn't look pathetic, stupid, or angry. If he does get a sneer going, watch out for whatever he is going to do to you this week. I lived in the same house with him for about three months, I oughta know what he's capeable of! Lastly, Toad is standing up for another person. Toad is a cowardly weakling; he never stands up for anything besides the right to hold the TV remote! The fact that he has found something worthy to stand up for is a wonder of nature!

"Since when do you side with the brotherhood?" Scott shouts at me. Honestly, does he think that I'm really afraid of him?

"I'm standing up for someone!" I yell at him. "Is it so hard to believe that I wouldn't stand up for her after what freezerburn for brains said?"

"What's so personal about that?" Bobby asked.

"It's an insult to all goths!" Wanda shouts, her hands starting to glow. Can you say Kentucky-fried Drake?

"Oh." Scott says. Sometimes I wonder why I ever went after him to begin with? It's so obvious that he's a total stick-up-my-rear type. But instead, my latest suitor is a theif who is sexy and Southern. Would be the perfect guy if he hadn't already made moves on almost every gal in New York. Damn.

"Just step out of the way and you won't get hurt." I say in a low voice. Gee, I think they look stunned. The rest of the group was smart enough to scatter, and there were some very painful screams to be heard; a sure sign of a painful punnishment. And they said that I was trouble. Where would they get an idea like that?

After Bobby ended up becomming one with a fence, the rest of the day went by with no problem. However, after the concert was over, everyone walked back out to where they had parked and things seemed to take a sharp left from there.

"How on earth did I manage to do this?" Jean groaned as Scott, once again, tried to open the door. Somehow, she had managed to lock her car in such a way that the remote wouldn't work, and neither would the key. This, naturally, left Rogue, Kurt, Tabby, and Jamie without a ride.

"So, do we all pile into the X-Van?" Bobby asked.

"No." Logan said. "That's illegal. Don't worry, kid, we'll come up with something.

"Need a lift, anyone?" Wanda said as she rolled down the car window.

"Maybe." Kurt said. "Someone locked us out!"

"It's not my fault!" Jean snapped.

"Is it your car?" Tabby asked.

"Yes." Jean answered.

"Then it's your fault!" Tabby said. Several other heads nodded.

"Why don't I take some of your students and whoever's left can watch the car?" Mystique asked. The boys had all managed to fit into Lance's jeep, so it was just her and Wanda.

"Fine." Logan sighed. "Stripes, Red, and Elf, go with Mystique. Firecracker, Time Bomb, Sparky, and the One-man Army come with me. The rest of you can figure out how to get into the car."

"Fair enough." Jubilee shrugged.

"Just as long as we get home." Jean groaned as she reluctantly climbed into the backseat.

**Okay, this is going to be a relatively short fic about nothing, but it will be great once I get it finished! Gone crazy... don't expect me back anytime soon!**


	2. Margaritaville and other Car Songs

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in this story, all of them belong to Marvel. I do not own the lyrics that will be sung, but I don't know who does. You can find all of these lyrics online if you look for them.

**Wow! Reviews!**

**strayphoenix:**_ I'll sure try to watch that. I even got a little confused when I went back to do a read- over. I think I'll just use bold caps from now on to announce a POV change. _

**Raphaella:**_ Hey, I got two! Thank you for reading this and reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoing my work!_

**sheisbeautiful- sheisnotme:**_ I will do that. Thank you for the critique._

**Okay, here comes chapter two, get ready for some random blips of insanity! **

**Margaritaville and Other Car Songs**

He was annoyed by the time they got on the road again. Jubilee had found the caffiene and was very, **very **hyper.

"Let's sing a song!" She sang out.

"Like what?" Tabitha asked.

"No songs, please!" Logan growled.

"What about something stupid?" Ray asked.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Jubilee asked.

"I have a song that's been stuck in my head for days!" Tabby said.

"How does it go?" Jubilee asked.

"Like this. _Wasted away again in Margaritaville..."_

"No. No. And NO!" Logan said. "That is entirely inappropriate!"

"_Searching for my lost shaker of salt."_ Ray went on after Tabitha stopped.

"Absolutely not!" Logan shouted.

"_Some people claim that there's a woman to blame..._" Ray went on.

"Don't start it!" Logan roared.

"_But I know, it's nobody's fault!_" Tabitha finished.

"I don't like that one." Jubilee said. "Let's do something less deroggatory."

"What about that pirate song?" Jamie asked. "You know, never been to Boston in the fall?"

"Let's go!" Tabby shouted. "On three. One, two, three!"

Everyone broke out into song.

"_We are the pirates who don't do anything!_

_We just stay at home and lie around!_

_And if you ask us to do anything,_

_We'll just tell you,_

_We don't do anything!"_

"I don't know any more of it." Ray said. "Let's do something else."

"Have you guys ever seen 'Smokey and the Bandit?" Tabby asked.

"No." Jubilee and Jamie shook their heads.

"I have." Ray said. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah!" Tabby whooped. "Let's go!"

Both: _"Eastbound and down, loaded up and truckin'  
Ah we gonna do what they say can't be done  
We've got a long way to go, and a short time to get there  
I'm eastbound, just watch old Bandit run"_

_Tabby: Keep your foot hard on the pedal  
Son, never mind them brakes  
Let it all hang out cause we got a run to make  
The boys are thirsty in Atlanta  
and there's beer in Texarkana  
We'll bring it back no matter what it takes_

_both: "Eastbound and down, loaded up and truckin'  
Ah we gonna do what they say can't be done  
We've got a long way to go, and a short time to get there  
I'm eastbound, just watch old Bandit run"_

_Jubilee(jumps in): "Eastbound and down, loaded up and truckin'  
Ah we gonna do what they say can't be done  
We've got a long way to go, and a short time to get there  
I'm eastbound, just watch old Bandit run"_

_Ray: "Old Smokey's got them ears on  
He's hot on your trail  
And he ain't gonna rest 'til you're in jail  
So you've got to dodge him, you've got to duck him  
You gotta keep that diesel truckin'  
Just put that hammer down and give it hell"_

"Why me?" Logan moaned. "Why did I have to pick these four? Why?"

_both: "Eastbound and down, loaded up and truckin'  
Ah we gonna do what they say can't be done  
We've got a long way to go, and a short time to get there  
I'm eastbound, just watch old Bandit run"_

"We're almost back!" Jamie announced.

"Halleluja!" Logan shouted.

"Can we do this again sometime, Mr. Logan?" Jamie asked.

"Maybe next century, squirt." Logan said as he pulled into the driveway. "I need to recover."

**Short, but pleanty wild. Songs were, in order of appearance:**

**Margaritaville by **Jimmy Buffet

**The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything **by the Vegitales cast, and Reliant K

**Eastbound and Down **by Jerry Reed, featured in the motion picture **Smokey and the Bandit.**

**Again, thankyou to my reviewers! Let me know what you thought about this!**


	3. A Family Affair

**Return to the Insanity! What are Mystique and her group up to? Find out in the next installment of…**

**Rock Your Blues Away!**

**2. A Family Affair **

In Mystique's car, things were a little bit better. But they had not even gotten on the road for five minutes before trouble started.

"So, since when do you two band together?" Jean asks. Rogue, Wanda, and Kurt exchange glances before replying…

"Excuse me?"

"When Bobby mouthed off." Jean says. "Last I checked, you were still angry."

"No, you were." Wanda says, correcting Jean. "We made up." 1

"And you said Ah didn't have any friends." Rogue said mockingly.

"When did I say that?" Jean asks defensively.

"It was implied." Rogue returns.

"And welcome back to another edition of ze 'Argument Hour', featuring Rogue and Jean." Kurt quips. 2

"Hey!" Jean protests. "What did I do?"

"You started it!" Wanda cut in.

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Rogue shouts.

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Wanda and Rogue shout together.

"I didn't start anything!" Jean protests.

"If the three of you ladies do not stop this I will turn this car around and you can wait out on the parking lot with Cyclops!" Mystique shouts in frustration.

"I zink ve should turn around." Kurt says. "Ve're going ze wrong way."

"He's right." Jean agrees. "We need to go the other direction."

"Then why didn't you speak up sooner?" Mystique growls. She pulled into some driveway and turned around.

"So, now that you aren't arguing, vat did you get from the stands?" Kurt asks.

"Wristbands." Wanda and Rogue say at the same time. They look at each other in shock, and then started giggling. 3

"That's just strange." Jean gazes questioningly at the pair. "What did you bring home?"

"A Trunk Junkers cd and a poster from the Ornan's Floor booth." Kurt says. "You?" 4

"A T-shirt and a pin." Jean says. "And the band members' autographs from each band." 5

"Cool!" Kurt smiles.

"Wow, she focused on someone other than Scott!" Wanda says, feigning shock. "Somebody call the _New Your Times_!"

"Funny." Jean replies wryly. "You two come back with matching tattoos as well?"

"No." Rogue says. "They didn't have a booth for that, but now that you mention it…"

"Nobody is going to get a tattoo!" Mystique shouts from the driver's seat.

"And we won't get back to Bayville at this rate." Wanda says. "We're about ten miles away from town!"

"Do you know where to go from here?" Mystique asks.

"…."

"That's what I thought," she finishes. "now shut up and one of you look for a map."

"I thought you knew your way around Bayville?" Jean asks.

"Not the outlying area, dear." Mystique replies in a sarcastic tone. "Now put that so called mind of yours to good use and figure out exactly where we are."

"Ve're not that far from Beech Street." Kurt says. "It runs into town at ze corner by ze park at Wilson Street."

"Thank you, Kurt." Mystique sighs.

"Didn't you and Amanda spend over three hours at the park on Beech and Wilson?" Rogue asks.

"Uhm…" Kurt grins nervously. "Maybe."

"And we will be having a nice discussion when we get back." Mystique says under her breath.

"Lahke you're the one to give us **that **talk!" Rogue huffs.

"Just one moment,"

"What?" Rogue exclaims. "Exactly how many guys have you slept with?"

"What difference does that make?" Mystique shouts.

"How can you lecture us about stuff you can't even keep straight?"

"So you don't screw up as bad as I have! That's how!"

"And they're off." Wanda quips.

"Shouldn't…"

"Save it, Grey." Wanda says. "Unless you want to be slaughtered, wait until after they finish tearing into each other to say anything."

"You were never around!" Rogue yells.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to try to juggle being a top assassin and a parent?" Mystique shouts.

"I hope Ah neva do!"

"Keep wishing, you'll end up there sooner than you think at the rate your life is going!"

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm nothing like you!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Cyclops and Angel make me think otherwise!"

"Yeah, two crushes make me you!

"Then explain Gambit. I've been dying to hear your take on him."

"What Ah do with tha damn Acolyte is none of your business!"

"It is entirely my business!"

Meanwhile, the car has started to weave all over the road, throwing the others to the side. The Darkholme ladies, however, keep arguing and don't even seem to notice.

"Can't you stay out of our lives for ten seconds?" Rogue asks.

"It seems to me that you need all the help you can get!" Raven shouts.

"There's this whole road thing you don't seem to have down." Jean says.

"Stay out of it!" Raven and Rogue shout at the same time, then glare at each other.

"We were betta off without you!" Rogue shouts.

"And since when do you know about life with me?" Raven asks. "You won't even let me give an appology without biting my head off!" 6

"We don't need you!"

"Since when?" Kurt asks.

"Stay out of it!" Rogue says. "Ah can't believe you're siding with her!"

"Don't yell at him!" Raven shouts.

"Do you want me to drive?" Wanda asks bluntly.

"No!" Raven answers sharply.

"Zen vould you!" Kurt shouts. Raven looks up and sees the car heading straight for a ditch.

"Oh shit!" She swears, then jerks the wheel to the right and managed to regain control of the car. 7

"Well, that was a fun show." Wanda said dryly. "Can we just get to the institute now?"

"We'll be there soon." Raven said. "I missed the turn didn't I?" 8

"Yep." Kurt nodded. "But you can pick up zat road and go left, and it should run into it, I think."

"I appreciate your confidence." Mystique quipped. She turned and the group continued on their way.

1) Don't you think that those two would be the most likely to be friends?

2) I imagine this to be a regular occurance at the Institute. Those two are complete opposites and they have to express their dislikes somehow.

3) When I went to Shoutfest (the experience from which this was based), I picked up a leather wristband from a booth hosted by and indy group called Fabrik. The band made everything but the T-shirts.

4) Trunk Junkers is made up, but Ornan's Floor played at a camp I went to last summer.

5) My cousin did this at Shoutfest. She brought a scrapbook that was completely blank and went around getting autographs. She got about 80 of the bands there.

6) Everyone saw Ascension pt. 2, right?

7) A slightly altered scene from Twister.

8) True, we got lost about five times when Serenity tried to drive me and some other guys home. I know the backroads around town well enough to know what leads where, but she lives in another city and was constantly taking us in the wrong direction, or went down the wrong road.

**Stay tuned for more wild and crazy stuff. What kind of stuff? You tell me! I haven't got a clue yet. Oh, and I must put in a shameless plug for my story on the Winx board. It's an XMExWinx story, and i've been getting tons or reviews. Check it out!**


	4. Those Left Behind

**Okay, here's the next chapter. What happens with Scott's group? Let's find out!**

**Rock Your Blues Away**

**4. Those Left Behind**

Scott was miffed. He was stuck on the parking lot trying to figure out a way to get into Jean's car without blowing the door or window off, and coming up with nothing. To make it worse, he was stuck with Bobby and Roberto.

"Doctor No!" Bobby shouted. "Hands down! There's no way that Goldfinger could win against him!"

"Keep dreaming, _mi amigo!_" Roberto said. "Goldfinger had Bond whooped! No way that a cheap ripoff from the sixties could match!"

"Why don't we just put them in the same room with Magneto and find out who's crazier." Scott groaned.

"Hey!" Bobby smirked. "That's an Idea! Which one of our bad guys is crazier!"

"Oh no!" Scott sighed. "Please don't start this up!"

"Who's on the list?" Roberto asked.

"Magneto, that Trask dude, the guy that got killed up in Canada that gave Logan his claws, the guy that tried to kidnap Storm, and Apocalypse." Bobby said. "Do you think Mystique goes under Magneto's lackeys or as a solo?"

"Why are you asking me?" Scott asked.

"Because you've met them!" Roberto said. "Now, where would she go?"

"Tough to say." Scott shrugged. "She started off with Magneto, but then she did her own solo act with the Brotherhood. And posed as the professor. I can't figure out her angle."

"I think her angle involves Logan." Bobby said, earning glares from the other two boys. "What? Have you not noticed the whole 'I like you, but this would be stupid' vibe between them?"

"She's probably played over a dozen guys that way!" Scott said. "It doesn't mean anything!"

"I don't know." Roberto said. "I thought she was flirting today."

"Why would she flirt with him?" Scott asked.

"Don't ask me!" Bobby threw his hands up in defense. "You're the leader!"

"A choice which I am regretting." Scott sighed.

"You know," Boby said, "I wonder who Kurt's dad really is?"

"Why do you wonder that?" Roberto asked.

"I bet you're going to tell me." Scott retorted.

"Well, let's look at the known family." Bobby said. "There's Rogue, the sister we know is adopted, but still could be blood related. She's a red-head, and so is Mystique."

"And that means what?" Roberto asked.

"There's more than that." Bobby snipped. "Both of them kinda act the same way when they're pissed off."

"Language!" Scott shouted.

"Whatever." Bobby said. "And they kind of look alike."

"Kurt still looks more like her." Roberto said.

"But he acts completely different!" Bobby said. "Kurt loves reaking havoc on us with pranks,"

"And you don't." Scott chided.

"but Rogue hates being caught in the middle of it, and only sets them up as a last resort." Bobby finished.

"Yeah." Roberto said. "And how about the attitude? Rogue hates crowds and blue boy loves to party."

"Part of that is her mutation." Scott said. "She can't touch, remember?"

"Didn't stop her from kissing Gambit." Bobby smirked.

"Excuse me?" Scott blinked. "I couldn't have heard that right."

"Yes, you did." Bobby said. "I saw it on a security tape that he left here and Rogue tried to hide."

"You got copies, right?" Roberto asked.

"Duh!" Bobby said.

"Okay, she was possessed by Mesmero." Scott put it together. "Doesn't mean she knew what was going on."

"Not the way Jean told us." Roberto said. "She said that that dude uses your own talents and style against you for his purposes."

"See?" Bobby said. "Rogue likes an Acolyte."

"But he kidnapped her!" Scott protested.

"Point." Roberto said.

"But he took her back down South." Bobby said. "Even if he was using her, he took her back to her home."

"Okay, maybe she's infatuated with her stalker, that doesn't mean that she's dumb enough to run off with him like Kitty's almost done!" Scott shouted.

"Can you try the lock now?" Roberto asked.

"I don't think this will…" Scott said as he hit the unlock button on the set of keys Jean left him. The car chirped and the doors promptly unlocked. "work." He looked at the SUV quizzically before opening the doors and starting the vehicle. Bobby and Roberto jumped into the car before Scott got the key into the ignition. "All right, let's go home."

"Great!" Bobby smiled. "Then I can show you the tape!"

"Yes." Scott grimaced. "Please do that."

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I'm outta here!**


	5. Curtain Call

**A/N:**** Wow. Sorry about the wait you guys, but I've been distracted. Here's your last chapter.**

**5. Curtain Call**

At the Xavier institute, Logan, Jamie, Jubilee, Sam, and Kitty (she hitched a ride, remember?) were waiting on the others to return. Scott had called at 11:30 to tell the group he was returning. It was now a quarter past midnight, and neither he nor Mystique had returned yet. Finally, Raven's black sedan idled into the driveway.

"You're back!" Kitty shouted as she bounded down the stairs.

"Ah'm never speaking to you again!" Rogue shouted as she stomped away from the car.

"Fine!" Mystique yelled after her. "You just pretend like you don't know! One day, you'll see!"

"Did I miss something?" Kitty asked as Kurt approached her.

"I'll tell you later." The furry teleporter sighed as Jean walked in behind them.

"Have you heard from Scott yet?" She asked.

"He called a half hour ago and said he was on his way." Logan said. "Up to bed, all of you."

"Aw man." Jamie groaned.

"Don't start it." Logan growled. "Curfew was at eleven. You should be thankful I let you stay up this late, now scat!"

"Dictator." Jubilee growled as she and the rest of the teens climbed up to the dormitories.

"Good!" Logan grunted after them. "Mind telling me why Stripes is so upset?" He asked, turning to Mystique.

"I don't think it's any of your business." She hissed.

"It became my business when she moved in, Raven." Logan snarled.

"Be that as it may, she is still my daughter, Logan, and I…"

"We both know you only adopted that girl so you could train her as your own personal weapon, so why don't you just…"

"How dare you! I have done nothing for Rogue other than…"

"Ruining her life at every turn!"

"She has been depressed ever since she moved in here!"

"Depressed was what she was with you!"

Upstairs, the teenagers, minus Jean and Rogue, were watching from Kitty's window.

"Hmm." Ray cocked his head.

"Vat?" Kurt asked.

"I was just wondering, do you guys think they'll kill each other or just give up from exhaustion?"

"I don't know." Tabitha replied. "That's a tough one."

Sam tilted his head to the side before asking: "Do you know what they remind me of?"

"Like, what?" Kitty asked.

"My parents." Sam said. "When they fight, it's almost exactly like this."

"Logan and Mystique?" Ray asked. "Come on, man! They hate each other!"

"I don't know about that." Jubilee said. "They are standing really close together."

"That's just so Wolverine can skewer her easier." Ray shrugged.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted, whacking Ray in the back of the head. "Don't talk about her like that!"

"Yeah, Pikachu! Have some decency, will ya?" Tabitha glared.

"Don't call me Pikachu!" Ray exclaimed.

"What, do you like Sparky better?" Jubilee giggled.

"If I hear any more comments, I swear I'm gonna…" Ray started.

"Eeeewwww!" Jamie shouted.

"What… _Mein Gott_!" Kurt exclaimed. Outside, in plain sight, Logan and Raven had started a make-out session.

"Well, it looks like they made up to me." Sam declared, pointing out the window.

"Why would you be doing that?" Jamie asked.

"Why don't you all go to your rooms, and I'll shut the curtains before they catch us." Kitty suggested hastily.

"That's a good idea." Kurt replied, stumbling out of the room.

"Trust me, Kitty, unless the others drive up, they're not going to care right now." Tabby shook her head.

"I know." The brunette replied. "It's what he'll do to us in the morning that worries me."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Finally, we're home!" Roberto exclaimed upon spotting the institute from the road. "I thought we would never make it!"

"Don't be such a whimp." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Man, I hope Logan doesn't give us extra sessions for being late." Scott groaned as he turned in the driveway. However, what he saw caused him to nearly run over the fountain. "What the heck?"

"I don't think that's on his priority list right now." Bobby snickered.

The noise of tires sqealing pulled the two adults back into reality. "Cyke! What are you doing? Can't you park like a normal person?"

"I think he was distracted." Roberto giggled.

"That's it, all three of you have five minutes to haul your butts upstairs before you're grounded!" Logan shouted.

"B-b-but, you—and her—why—" Scott studdered.

"Move it!" Logan roared. All three boys immediately shot inside and tore up the stairs.

"Kids." The Canadian shook his head.

"Maybe I should leave." Raven said. "Someone has to be at home to keep Wanda from killing the boys when they wake up."

"I guess so." Logan sighed. "Some other time, then?"

"We'll see about that, Wolverine." Raven said as she walked to the driver's door of her car. "Goodnight." She smiled, opening the door and stepping inside.

"'Night." Logan sighed as she pulled out of the driveway.

**There! It is finished! Hope you all enjoyed this story! This is roguescholar07 signing out!**


End file.
